


Working girl

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's literally on her last dollar and he's the prince-soon-to-be-king of a country. </p>
<p>Leave it to her to drop her coffee on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working girl

**Author's Note:**

> For James.
> 
> Thanks for being my headcanon buddy! :)

She is down to her last ten dollars when she runs into him. Spilling the iced coffee she bought herself before going to beg for a job somewhere, all over him. “I’m so sorry!” She squeaks and tries her best to blot up the coffee that now was seeping into this man’s shirt.

“Sir.” A voice from behind them said and she squeaks again as she glances up. She recognizes him and she feels herself go even redder than she is.

“I am so sorry.” She whispers again and steps back. Staring down at her hands she half expects the man to yell at her or to arrested for assaulting him with the way the men walking with him keep looking between them.

“It’s alright.” He says and she nearly gives herself whiplash looking up to see him smile at her. “Didn’t really like this suit anyways.” She doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry but she smiles and takes a deep shaky breath. “Here… Let me get you a new coffee.” He adds nodding towards the coffee shop.

Skye doesn’t know what to say but she shakes her head and she watches as the men, body guards agree with her. “That’s alright.” She says glancing back down at her feet again. She normally isn’t shy like this but she also doesn’t usually run into the next king of the country.

“No. It looks like you need one… Besides I have some time.” He says before waving off the body guard that look like they were about to say something. “Tell me. What’s your name and what you’d like to drink.”

“Skye… My name is Skye.” She says with a tiny smile.

-

She couldn’t tell what unseen forces were causing them to meet like this but it nearly a week later and she’s ran into him again. Embarrassed she looks at him carefully and he just smiles. “It’s alright.” He says before waving off the body guard who starts towards them. “Lets get you a new coffee… Any luck finding a job?” He asks with a smile and she doesn’t know what to say because how on earth did he know.

“Not yet… But I have an interview…” She says with a tiny smile.


End file.
